Torn
by Ilex the Elder
Summary: After her marriage breaks down, Delia Ketchum finds herself falling in love with both Professor Oak and her longtime friend Spencer Hale.
1. Chapter 1

Panting with fear, the young girl ran as fast as she could down the sidewalk. Behind her in hot pursuit was an angry Growlithe. The girl had been on her way home from school when the dog Pokémon had appeared from out of nowhere and decided to chase her. As the terrified girl rounded a corner, she bumped into a dark-haired boy a few years older than her.

"Save me! The Growlithe's after me!" the girl cried as she scrambled to her feet.

As the dog Pokémon rounded the corner, growling, the teenage boy pushed the auburn-haired girl behind him.

"Hello, Growlithe. You're a nice Pokémon, aren't you?" the boy said calmly.

To the girl's amazement, the Growlithe stopped snarling and began to wag its tail. She was even more surprised when the dog-type Pokémon approached the boy and licked his hand. The boy knelt down and patted the Pokémon's head.

"Okay, that's better. Now you run along home and leave her alone, okay?"

As the Growlithe turned around and sauntered back to its house, the girl stared at her rescuer in open-mouthed astonishment.

"How did you do that?"

"You have to remember that dog-type Pokémon like Growlithes will chase anything that's running because they're hunters by instinct. The best approach is to act calm and show them that you're willing to be their friend."

"Wow. You must know a lot about Pokémon."

"Actually, I'm planning to study Pokémon when I start college next fall." The boy extended his hand. "My name's Spencer, by the way."

She shook her new friend's hand. "My name's Delia. I want to thank you for saving me."

"No trouble. Just remember what I told you about dog-type Pokémon, and I don't think that Growlithe will bother you again."

"I will. Thanks." She waved as Spencer disappeared around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

A few years later, Delia Ketchum stood on the doorstep of the Oak Pokémon Research Laboratory and rang the doorbell. She couldn't believe her good fortune: in just the past six weeks she had graduated from college with honors, married her college sweetheart, and was now going to begin her master's research at the laboratory of one of the world's leading authorities on Pokémon, Professor Samuel Oak. Throughout her studies in college Professor Oak's name often came up in lectures, in textbooks, and in research. His reputation was near-legendary, and Delia was in awe of him. That's why she couldn't believe it when her application to do her master's research at his lab had been accepted. Delia had a degree in Pokémon botany and wanted to study grass-type Pokémon in the spacious gardens that surrounded the Oak laboratory. 

__

I hope he likes me, Delia thought nervously as she heard someone coming to the front door.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

Instead of Professor Oak, a dark-haired man in his late twenties opened the door.

Delia couldn't believe her eyes. "Spencer? Is that you?"

"Delia? Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" With a broad grin, he embraced her warmly. "I haven't seen you in years! Let me take a look at you." He eyed her appreciatively. "You've certainly grown up, Delia." He saw the wedding ring on her finger. "And gotten married, too. Congratulations!"

"Yeah, just a few weeks ago. My name's Delia Ketchum now." She embraced him again. "Oh, it's so good to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"Working on my Ph.D. I've been here for a little over a year now. I'm Professor Oak's research assistant."

"Oh my. I'm going to be working here, too. I'm starting on my master's research."

"What are you studying, Delia? Not Growlithes, I hope."

Delia laughed. "No! I'm studying grass-type Pokémon. How about you?"

"I'm doing my research on legendary-type Pokémon. Come in, I'll show you around the place." He took her hand and led her inside.

"Actually, I'm supposed to go see Professor Oak. He's expecting me."

"Well, I'll take you to him, then." He led her down the hall.

"Spencer, what's Professor Oak like? Is he nice?" Delia was afraid that Professor Oak would be like some of her other college professors: so arrogantly brilliant that they didn't have time for lowly students and their insignificant problems.

"Don't worry, Delia. Professor Oak's great to work for. He'll take time to work with you and help you out with your research. Matter of fact…" Spencer stood at the door of the high-ceilinged main laboratory and pointed to a man with graying hair in a lab coat who was bent over a laboratory bench. 

"Ah, Spencer, there you are. Come over here and see this." The gray-haired man was so focused on the Pokémon artifact that he was examining that he didn't bother to look up.

Delia spoke up. "Um, excuse me, Professor Oak?"

At the sound of her voice, a startled Professor Oak looked up and saw his lab assistant with a pretty young auburn-haired woman.

"Oh, hello. You must be the new researcher. Delia Jacobs, isn't it?"

"Actually, it's Ketchum. I got married a few weeks ago."

He smiled at her. "Congratulations, Mrs. Ketchum. I wish you and your husband the best of luck."

"Thank you, Professor Oak."

Spencer spoke up. "Delia and I are old friends. I've known her since she was a schoolgirl. I was just telling her about my work here."

"Well, I hope you didn't scare her too much," Professor Oak said with a mischievous grin. 

__

Seems nice, Delia thought as Professor Oak stood up. _Although his hair's a mess._

As he approached her, Delia also noticed another thing.

__

He's shorter than I thought. With his lofty reputation, Delia had pictured him as somehow being taller. She was surprised to see that he was actually a couple of inches shorter than she was.

"Why don't we give Mrs. Ketchum the grand tour, Spencer?"

"Oh, please call me Delia, Professor," she insisted.

"Very well, then. Delia it is. Come on, let's show her around the place."

--- 

Professor Oak waved his arm around the final room on their tour. "And this is the facility where we tend to sick or injured Pokémon. Since Pallet Town has neither a Nurse Joy nor a Pokémon Center, I guess you could say that I'm also the town's unofficial Pokémon doctor."

"Well, that's it," said Spencer. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing. I'm impressed." Delia couldn't believe all of the work that went on every day at the lab. Her teachers at the university had been right: Professor Oak was an amazing man.

"I'm pleased to hear that. Now why don't you head on home to that husband of yours? I know how you newlyweds are," Professor Oak teased. "And I'll see you bright and early at nine tomorrow."

"Sure! I'll see you then, Professor Oak," Delia said eagerly.

As Professor Oak returned to the artifact in his lab, Spencer took Delia's arm and escorted her back to the front door.

"You know, that's the first time I've seen him smile like that since I've been here."

"What do you mean, Spencer?"

"Professor Oak's wife died last year. It happened a couple of months before I arrived."

"Poor man," Delia said sympathetically. "It must be so hard for him."

"He's kept himself busy with work, but he doesn't really seem to have much interest in anything else besides that. Until now," he said, nudging Delia's shoulder. "Maybe you can help bring him out of his shell."

"Oh, stop it, Spencer! You know that I'm a married woman now."

"Too bad for me," Spencer said as he gave her a friendly peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

--- 

Will Ketchum sprawled on the couch of the small apartment that he and Delia shared. He was starting to feel restless, cramped, trapped. As a Pokémon trainer, he longed to be out in the open having adventures with his Graveler and Sandslash. He had reluctantly agreed to move to Pallet Town when Delia got her job at the Oak lab. Now he was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake in moving here. He was also beginning to think that marrying Delia had been a mistake, too. Will had just broken up with his long-time sweetheart, Janine, when he met Delia. Eager to forget Janine and also to get back at her for breaking up with him, he and Delia had a quick courtship of just a few weeks, culminating in their elopement. Even though Delia was very much in love with him, he didn't feel the same way about her. She was a nice girl, but she just wasn't Janine.

A key rattling in the door made him leap off of the couch.

"Hi, honey," Delia smiled as she opened the door. 

Ruffling his messy brown hair, Will greeted his wife. "So how was work today?"

"Oh, it was great!" Delia said enthusiastically as she threw herself into her husband's arms. "Professor Oak is so nice; not at all like I'd thought he'd be. And his lab assistant is an old friend of mine, Spencer Hale. And I can't believe all of the research that goes on at the lab…the place is huge! I can't wait to start work tomorrow."

"Well, that sounds good," said Will in an uninterested tone.

"Will," Delia said with a seductive smile. "Why don't we go into the bedroom and celebrate my first day of work?"

"Sure, why not," Will said with a bit more interest than before. 

After they made love, Will sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Delia was a nice girl, but she just wasn't Janine.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though she didn't have to be at work until nine, Delia was so excited the next morning that she arrived at work fifteen minutes early. She was putting on her lab coat when Spencer walked in.

"My, you're the early bird this morning, Delia."

"Oh hi, Spencer. I was so excited about coming here that I decided to get here a few minutes early. I also wanted to make a good impression on Professor Oak."

"I think you already did yesterday," Spencer said, grinning.

"Spencer, I thought I told you to stop with that," Delia said good-naturedly.

Professor Oak's head popped in the doorway. "Good morning, Spencer. Delia."

"Good morning, Professor," the two said in unison. 

Professor Oak smiled in Delia's direction. "Ready to get started? I have an interesting case in the back that I'd like for you to see. It would be a good opportunity for you to learn something about the physiology of grass-type Pokémon."

Spencer whispered in her ear. "See? He didn't ask _me_ to come with him."

Delia gave Spencer a playful swat then followed Professor Oak to the Pokémon examination room. Standing in the room was a young brown-haired girl and on the examination table was a Bulbasaur.

"Melissa, this is Mrs. Ketchum. Would it be all right if she watched while I gave Bulbasaur his annual physical?"

"Sure," said the girl.

With a smile, Professor Oak addressed the Pokémon on the table. "Bulbasaur, would that be all right with you?"

"Bulba," said the Pokémon happily.

"Bulbasaur says 'sure'," Melissa said as she stroked her Pokémon's head lovingly.

Delia watched as Professor Oak started examining the grass-type Pokémon. "Looks like you've been taking good care of Bulbasaur, Melissa," Professor Oak commented as he peered into the Pokémon's eyes. "He looks like he's in great shape."

"Yeah. Bulbasaur and I train hard together. He's really strong. But he's also my best friend, too."

"And that's the way it should be," Professor Oak noted as he opened the Pokémon's mouth. "Do you have any other Pokémon besides Bulbasaur?"

"Yeah. I have a Weedle, a Pidgey, a Wartortle, a Bellsprout, and a Nidorina. I love them all, but Bulbasaur was my first Pokémon," Melissa said as she stroked her Pokémon's back.

"I know," Professor Oak said as he pulled out his stethoscope. "I was the one who gave him to you almost a year ago today. How many badges do you have now, Melissa?"

"Six. I decided to come back home for a visit before heading on to Cinnabar Island."

Professor Oak motioned to his assistant. "Why don't you have a listen, Delia?" He offered her the stethoscope. Delia listened intently to Bulbasaur's chest and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Is that normal?"

"It is for a Bulbasaur. They have three-chambered hearts, not like the four-chambered ones you and I have. Here. Why don't you compare?" Professor Oak placed the stethoscope against his own chest. 

Delia's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes! Now I hear it. It is different!" She placed the stethoscope back on Bulbasaur. "Wow!" She offered the stethoscope to Melissa. "Would you like to hear your Bulbasaur's heartbeat?"

"Sure!" Melissa took the stethoscope and smiled as she listened.

Professor Oak grinned. This was the best part about being a professor -- watching a student's eyes light up when they made a new discovery. Seeing the enthusiasm in young people's faces always convinced him that he had made the right decision by going into teaching.

Delia handed him the stethoscope back and Professor Oak continued his examination. "Looks like Bulbasaur is getting ready to evolve soon, Melissa," he said as he felt the bulb on the Pokémon's back. 

"Really?"

"Yes. I'd say that it won't be long now. Do you want Bulbasaur to evolve into an Ivysaur?"

"Well, yeah, but I think that it's really up to Bulbasaur to decide whether or not he wants to evolve."

"You're a very wise young lady, Melissa. Bulbasaur is fortunate to have you for a trainer."

Delia saw a small bump at the base of Bulbasaur's bulb. Wondering if the Pokémon had hurt itself, Delia gently touched it. "Professor, what's this?" 

"Delia, don't…"

A cloud of sparkling pink powder shot out from the bulb and went straight into Delia's face. Delia suddenly felt her eyelids grow heavy and started to sway unsteadily.

"Catch her, Spencer!"

Spencer, who had come into the room looking for Professor Oak, quickly grabbed Delia as she sank to the floor. 

--- 

"Be sure to bring Bulbasaur back next year or take him to see Nurse Joy at any of the Pokémon Centers."

Professor Oak waved as Melissa and Bulbasaur left the lab, then turned his attention to the young woman lying on the couch. "How's our other patient, Spencer?"

"Looks like she's coming around now." 

Delia yawned, opened her eyes, and was surprised to see Professor Oak and Spencer hovering over her. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Delia," Professor Oak apologized. "I should've warned you. That swelling at the base of a Bulbasaur's bulb is a gland that causes an automatic discharge of sleep powder. It's a defense mechanism."

Delia's face turned red in embarrassment. She had wanted to make a good impression on Professor Oak, but now he probably thought that she was a silly, brainless schoolgirl.

"Don't worry about it, Delia," Spencer said reassuringly. "When I started here, I accidentally inhaled some of Parasect's stun spore. I couldn't move for hours."

"Well, now that it looks like you're all right, why don't we go outside to the garden and get you acquainted with some more of the grass-type Pokémon you'll be doing your research on?" Professor Oak helped Delia up from the couch. She was still a bit unsteady on her feet, so Professor Oak put his arm about her waist as she tottered. "Are you sure you're okay, Delia? Would you like to rest a bit longer?"

The combination of his arm around her waist and his concern for her touched Delia. To her surprise, she found herself actually enjoying being in his arms. The realization both excited her and made her a bit uneasy. 

"Uh, no, Professor. I'll be all right." She was blushing. "Maybe if I get moving, then I'll shake off the effects of the sleep powder. Let's go to the garden." As he loosened his grip on her, Delia smiled and started walking to the door that led outside to the garden.

Professor Oak watched her as she left. To his surprise, he had found himself enjoying having her in his arms. The realization both excited him and made him a bit uneasy.

--- 

As the key rattled in the lock, Will quickly crumpled the note he had been reading and shoved it into his pocket. 

"How was work today, Delia?"

"Except for a little encounter with Bulbasaur, everything went well. Professor Oak gave me some great ideas for my thesis. Anything interesting happen today?"

With a guilty glance, Will avoided her gaze. "Uh, no. Nothing, really." 

That was a lie. The note he had been reading had been from Janine.

Delia plopped down on the couch, moving aside the dirty socks and potato chip bag that Will had carelessly thrown on the cushions. "I love going to work. It's so much fun."

"Uh, Delia, I was thinking about that. You know, maybe you should go into work on Saturday, too."

Delia was puzzled. "Saturday? Why?"

"You know how it is when you're starting out in a job, wanting to impress your boss and all that." Will nervously ran a hand through his hair. "If you go into work on the weekend, that'll show him that you're dedicated to your research."

"But Will," Delia protested. "Weekends are our time together."

"I know, Delia. But your job is more important right now." He kissed her cheek in an effort to reassure her. "It's just for a couple of weekends, until your boss sees how dedicated you are. Besides, you say that you enjoy going to work, so it shouldn't be a big deal."

"Well, I guess you're right," Delia admitted.

"Just looking out for your best interests," Will said. "Now let's have something to eat. I'm starved."


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer was surprised to see Delia at the lab on Saturday. 

"Gosh, Delia, don't you ever go home?"

"I could say the same thing about you, Spencer," Delia said as she examined a specimen under the microscope. "Why are you here?"

"I had a couple of things I needed to finish up from yesterday. Why are you here?"

"Oh, I had a couple of things I needed to finish up from yesterday," she said with a grin.

"Well, don't work too hard," Spencer said as he nudged her. "That husband of yours will start to get lonely if you're here all hours of the day and night."

As Spencer left, Delia thought about what he had said. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly noon.

__

I think I'll surprise Will by showing up for lunch, Delia thought as she slipped off her lab coat.

--- 

As she opened the apartment door, Will was nowhere to be found.

"Will?"

She heard a scuffling in the bedroom.

__

Must be taking a nap, she thought. Then with a smile, Delia decided to join her husband. The thought of a quick round of love-making certainly was appealing. 

Delia opened the bedroom door. Will was in bed, but he wasn't alone. Lying naked atop him was a woman with short black hair. Both were too engrossed in what they were doing to notice Delia.

"Will?" Delia croaked in a strangled voice.

Both occupants of the bed turned at the sound of her voice. That was when Delia saw that the dark-haired woman was Janine.

"Oh, damn," Will swore at the sight of his wife.

Numb with shock at the sight of her husband and his ex-girlfriend making love in their bed, Delia stood staring dumbly at them for a moment, then ran crying out of the apartment.

---

"Why did he do this to me? Why?" Delia wailed as she leaned against a tree. Since she had nowhere else to go, she ended up back at the gardens of the Oak lab. As she sobbed, a curious Weepinbell came up to her and nudged her leg.

"Oh, Weepinbell," Delia said as she picked up the Pokémon and cradled it to her. "Why did he do this to me?"

"Weepin," the Pokémon said sympathetically as it cuddled against her, trying to console the crying human.

Professor Oak, returning from checking the electric-type Pokémon at the preserve surrounding the ranch, heard a noise in the garden and decided to investigate. He was surprised to see Delia there, holding a Weepinbell in her arms.

"Delia? I didn't know that you were here."

Delia quickly wiped away her tears. The last thing she wanted to do was appear like a hysterical woman who couldn't control her emotions in front of her boss. After all, scientists were supposed to be logical, clinical, detached.

"I…I wanted to do a little extra work, so I decided to come in today," she said hastily, not looking at him.

Professor Oak noticed that Delia seemed upset about something. He could hear it in her voice.

"Delia, is everything all right?"

"Oh, yes. Fine," she lied as she tried to regain her composure.

"Weepin," said the Pokémon.

__

Tattletale, Delia thought bitterly.

Professor Oak sat down on the bench next to her. 

"You're not all right, are you?"

Delia didn't answer. She was biting her lip, trying hard not to break down crying again.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Professor Oak said sympathetically. 

Delia shook her head. 

"Is it something here at work? Is there a problem with your research? If you tell me what's wrong, I might be able to help you."

Delia shook her head again. "It's…it's not work." She desperately choked back tears. The last thing she wanted to do was burden her boss with her personal woes.

"Delia, even though we've been working together for just a few days, I hope that you'll consider me a friend. I really would like to help you if I can."

Overwhelmed by his concern for her, Delia broke down weeping. "He…he…I saw him in bed with…with…"

Alarmed by her reaction, Professor Oak took Delia in his arms. Weepinbell quickly jumped out of Delia's lap and curled up against her feet.

"Will…he was in bed with…with her," she sobbed against his shoulder.

"Will? Your husband?"

Delia nodded. "He and Janine, they were…they were…" Fresh tears started to flow.

Professor Oak then understood that Delia had caught her husband in bed with another woman.

"Why did he do this to me? Why? What did I do wrong?"

"Oh, Delia." Professor Oak began stroking her hair in an attempt to console her. "It's not your fault."

"But why would he do this to me? Why?"

"I don't know, Delia." 

She buried her face in his neck and cried even harder.

His heart went out to her. Delia was a sweet, trusting girl, and now her husband was cheating on her. It just wasn't fair.

Delia wept for several minutes more, then finally sighed and relaxed against him. With some unease, Professor Oak realized that he didn't want to let her go. He hadn't held a woman in his arms since his wife died and holding Delia like this stirred up old memories, old urges.

"Thank you, Professor," Delia said as she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry about your lab coat. I've smeared makeup all over it."

"Don't worry about it. I have about twenty of these. Are you going to be all right?"

Delia nodded. "Guess I have to figure out what I'm going to do now." She stood up. "Good-bye, Professor."

__

No, it just wasn't fair, he thought as he watched her go.

--- 

When Delia returned to her apartment, her heart sank when she saw that Will and most of his things were gone. A note scrawled on the back of a piece of junk mail sat in the middle of the kitchen table. With trembling hands, Delia picked it up and started to read:

"Dear Delia. Sorry that you saw Janine and me together, but I think we both know that it wasn't working out between us anyway." 

__

But I thought it was.

"Janine and I were meant to be together. I know that now after today. Sorry about how things worked out between you and me. You're really a nice girl, Delia. Too nice for a guy like me. Hope you find someone else. Will."

__

It's over, Delia thought as she collapsed in the kitchen chair and started weeping again.


	5. Chapter 5

Delia spent the rest of the weekend looking for another apartment. To her dismay, she discovered that she couldn't afford most of the apartments that she looked at (graduate students didn't make a lot of money), and the ones in her price range were pretty shabby. 

Her mind was still on the past weekend's events when she showed up at work on Monday morning.

"Morning, Delia," said Spencer cheerfully. "How was your weekend? Your husband didn't get too upset when you showed up Saturday after spending all morning…" His voice trailed off. At the word "husband", Delia's face fell and she looked like she was ready to cry.

"Delia? What's wrong? Did you and Will have a fight?"

Delia nodded sadly. 

"Oh, Delia. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Delia shook her head.

Professor Oak came into the lab. "Spencer, could you leave me and Delia alone for a few minutes, please? There's a new batch of Kabutops fossils in the back that you might be interested in."

"It'll be okay, Delia," Spencer said reassuringly as he left the two of them alone. 

Once Spencer's footsteps had faded down the hall, Professor Oak turned his attention to his other lab assistant.

"How are you doing, Delia?"

Delia smiled sadly. "As well as can be expected, I guess."

"Did you talk to your husband about what happened?"

"No. He wasn't there when I got back. He's not…he's not coming back," she said quietly.

"Oh, Delia, I'm so sorry."

"But that's not my main worry now. I've got to find another place to live soon. I can't afford the apartment where we were living on just what I make. Not that I really want to stay there after what happened," she sighed. "All the other places around town cost too much. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Professor Oak was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I'm sure you don't want to listen to my troubles. I've already burdened you enough with them as it is." Delia turned away.

"No, it's not that. I was just thinking about something. Delia, would you be interested in the apartment above the lab?"

"I didn't know you had an apartment above the lab."

"Well, it's not much. Just a couple of rooms and a kitchenette, but I keep it for visiting professors and graduate students. If you'd like, I could show it to you."

Delia nodded and the two went upstairs. 

"Well, what do you think?" he asked after he had finished giving her a tour of the small apartment.

"It's very nice, Professor. But I don't think I'll be able to afford a place as nice as this."

"That's just it. There is no rent."

"What? Oh, no, Professor, I don't want to stay here without paying my way."

"That's part of the deal. In exchange for room and board, you'll be in charge of attending to the Pokémon on nights and weekends."

"Huh?"

"Normally I have several graduate students to help me out on weekends, but this semester has been very unusual in that it's just you and Spencer. Most of the time I've been attending to the care of the Pokémon on the weekends, but I'm not as young as I used to be," he said with a slight smile. "It's hard on a middle-aged man like me to keep getting up all hours of the night to take care of a sick Pokémon. But a young woman like you could handle it. And it's not as if you'd be alone. If you needed my assistance, you could always come wake me up; my room's just down the opposite hall. This would be a good way for you to learn about the care of other types of Pokémon besides the grass-type ones that you're interested in."

Delia couldn't believe her good fortune.

"Please say that you'll at least think about it," said Professor Oak hopefully.

"My mind's already made up," said Delia. "I accept."

"Wonderful," he said as he shook her hand to seal the deal. "Do you need any help moving your things?"

"No, that's all right. I don't really have much. Um, Professor…"

With some embarrassment, Professor Oak realized that he was still holding onto her hand.

"Oh, sorry." He quickly released her hand from his grasp. "Well, then, I'll let you get back to your work."

"Thanks, Professor Oak. I really do appreciate this." With a grateful smile, she headed down the staircase and back to the lab.

Professor Oak sat down on the bed and stared out the window at the mountains that surrounded Pallet Town.

__

Did I do the right thing?

Even though he had offered her the apartment to help her out, he began to question his motives for asking her to move in. He enjoyed having Delia around, talking to her. Having her around had brought some joy back to his life. He looked forward to seeing her every morning, watching her eyes light up as he guided her through her research, teaching her about the mysteries of Pokémon.

__

Samuel, stop it. She's not only married, but she's also too young for you, and you're her teacher. Give it up. It can never happen.

But he could dream, couldn't he?

--- 

"Delia, what in the world are you doing?" Spencer was surprised to see Delia going up the staircase with an armful of clothes. As several of her shirts dropped to the floor, Spencer bent down and picked them up. "Moving in," she replied as she tried to balance the remaining clothes in her arms.

"Moving in? I thought you and your husband had an apartment in town."

"Not anymore," Delia responded as she and Spencer went up the stairs and opened the door to the apartment. He was surprised to see that Delia had already moved several of her things in.

Something didn't make sense here. "Delia, what's going on?"

"Will and I….we're separating." 

"Separating? Oh, Delia, I'm sorry. Why?"

Even though Delia knew she could confide in Spencer, she didn't want to discuss the details of her breakup with him. It was still too painful for her to talk about it.

"I don't want to talk about it, Spencer."

"Well, okay, if that's how you feel. But if you do want to talk about it, let me know."

Delia smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Spencer. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do to get this place in shape. Whoever had this apartment last didn't exactly believe in cleaning."

Spencer grinned. "That was me. I lived here for a couple of months when I first came here."

"Honestly, Spencer. You really are a slob," Delia said as she grabbed a bottle of bleach and a scrubbing brush.

As he shut the door, Spencer heard hear her humming a tune to herself.

__

Poor Delia, he thought as he headed downstairs to the lab. On one hand he was truly sorry for his friend's misfortune, but in a strange way he was also glad, too.

__

Maybe there's hope for me yet, he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Delia had everything settled and was ready to spend the first night in her new apartment. As she turned out the light, she heard a noise coming from downstairs.

__

That's odd, she thought as she turned the light back on. _Who in the world would be downstairs at midnight?_

Pulling on her robe, she decided to go downstairs and investigate.

__

It's probably one of the Pokémon, she reassured herself. But to be on the safe side, she picked up the baseball bat that sat next to her bed. 

As she crept silently downstairs, she heard the sound again. 

"Ni-ni-ni-ni."

__

It's just one of the Nidoran, she sighed in relief. 

As she turned to go back upstairs, she heard another noise. This time it wasn't one of the Pokémon. This voice was definitely human and definitely male. Clutching her bat, she tiptoed down the darkened hallway. A dim light was shining from under the door leading to the main section of the laboratory. Delia slowly opened the door and saw the shadowy figure of a man, flashlight in hand, bending over what appeared to be a Pokémon.

__

He's trying to steal one of the Pokémon, Delia thought in horror. _What should I do?_

If she screamed, then the Pokémon thief might try to hurt her, too. But if she was able to sneak up on him, then with the element of surprise on her side she might be able to overpower him. Shaking with fear, Delia tightened her grip on her bat and silently crept up behind the intruder.

"What the..?" 

Professor Oak ducked just in time to avoid being decapitated. Her swing missed his head, but continued onward into the computer that was sitting on the bench next to him. The computer crashed to the floor and broke into several pieces.

Realizing who it was that she had nearly attacked, Delia dropped the baseball bat. "Professor Oak?"

He slowly raised his head. "Delia?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were trying to steal one of the Pokémon." The startled Zubat that Professor Oak had been bending over fluttered upward to the ceiling.

Professor Oak reached for the light switch. "I'm sorry, Delia. I should've warned you. I tend to stay up late whenever I have an interesting bit of research that I can't tear myself away from. Although…" He looked at his destroyed computer.

Delia bent down and made an attempt to piece together the scattered parts of the machine. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll pay for it."

Professor Oak knelt down beside her and started picking the pieces off of the floor. "No, that's all right. It's my fault. I should've told you. My wife used to get upset with me whenever I did this. Sometimes I wouldn't come to bed until three or four in the morning."

"Spencer told me about your wife, Professor. I'm sorry."

He handed her what was left of the computer's hard drive. "Thank you, Delia. That's very kind of you." 

They spent several hours trying to put together what was left of his computer. As they worked side by side, they spent their time talking about different things: most of their conversation was about Pokémon, but as the evening wore on they started sharing details about their lives.

"What made you decide to become a researcher, Professor?"

"Hand me that screwdriver, will you please? Thanks." He replaced yet another screw in the computer. "Well, my father was also a Pokémon professor and he used to take me on expeditions with him, even when I was a small baby. When I was about six, he took me to the museum at the university where he taught and showed me the exhibit of Omanyte and Omastars. Those Pokémon fascinated me so much that I thought that I wanted to become a researcher. But soon thereafter, I caught my first Pokémon."

"What kind of Pokémon was it?"

"A Charmander. For a while I couldn't decide if I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer or a researcher. But you can see which one won out."

"I'm glad," Delia said as she handed him another screw. "You have a knack for teaching. You've helped me learn so much since I've been here."

He reddened slightly at her compliment. "Thank you, Delia. Why don't we try out the monitor now and see if it works?" He plugged in the computer's monitor. It crackled, popped, and then started smoking.

"I may have taught you some things, but unfortunately, how to repair a computer wasn't one of them," he said as he quickly pulled the plug out of the wall. "Rose always said that I wasn't exactly mechanically inclined."

"What was your wife like, Professor?"

"Rose? She was wonderful." He smiled at the memory. "We started dating when we were teenagers and got married right out of high school. We had nearly twenty-five wonderful years of marriage together."

"That's wonderful," Delia said admiringly. "You were lucky to find the right person so young."

Professor Oak noticed the sad expression on her face. "Don't worry, Delia. You'll find love again. You're still young. Not to mention very nice, intelligent, and, if I may be bold enough to say so, quite pretty. "

Delia blushed. "Thank you, Professor."

"Besides, Spencer seems to think a great deal of you."

"Spencer? Oh, he's just a friend."

"The best relationships often start as friendships, you know." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Goodness, it's nearly four in the morning! You'd better get to bed or else you're going to be exhausted tomorrow."

"So will you."

"True. Let's leave this computer alone and get some sleep." Together they walked upstairs. But instead of going to his room, Professor Oak stayed by Delia's side until she got back to her apartment down the hall.

"Well, thanks for the interesting evening, Professor."

"Believe it or not, I actually had a rather enjoyable time."

"So did I. I'll see you in five hours. Good night."

Instead of the usual dreams he had about Rose, when Professor Oak fell asleep he dreamed about the pretty young woman with the auburn hair and lovely smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The following week, Delia was in her apartment making dinner. To her dismay, she realized that she didn't have any oregano for the pasta sauce she was making.

__

I wonder if Professor Oak has any? 

She headed downstairs to the section of the house where Professor Oak lived. She normally didn't go there because she figured the man needed his privacy as much as she did. She found him sitting in front of the computer eating pasta straight out of the can.

"Professor?"

Startled by the sound of her voice, he turned around and smiled at the sight of his pretty assistant. "Hello, Delia."

"I'm sorry to bother you, Professor, but I was wondering if I could borrow some oregano."

"Oregano? I'm not sure if I have any of that. Feel free to look around the kitchen."

Delia made a face at the sight of his makeshift meal. "Please don't tell me that's your dinner."

He held up the can. "Actually, it's one of the better dinners I've had lately. Rose used to do all the cooking. She banned me from the kitchen for life after I tried to make toast and nearly burned the house down."

Inspiration struck. "Hang on, Professor. I'll be right back." Delia disappeared down the hall into the kitchen. A few minutes later, the smell of tomato sauce and bread cooking proved to be too great a distraction for Professor Oak to continue his work on the computer. He followed his nose to the kitchen and found Delia, wearing one of Rose's old aprons, humming a tune to herself as she checked on the boiling pasta. He watched her in silence for a moment.

__

It's like having Rose back again. The apron, the way she's singing…

Delia noticed him watching her in the doorway. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you have a seat?" She pointed to the small table in the corner of the kitchen.

"Delia, as much as I appreciate all this, I don't want you to put yourself out just for me."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, Professor. I love to cook." Finished with the pasta, she dumped a huge pile on one plate, poured a ladleful of tomato sauce over it, topped it with grated cheese, and sat it in front of Professor Oak. "There. I think you'll find this a vast improvement over the canned stuff."

He sighed with pleasure at the first forkful. "It's delicious." He attacked the rest of the pasta with gusto. He hadn't eaten this well since Rose died.

Pleased by his reaction, Delia sat down at the place opposite him. "I'm glad you like it. Will never really seemed too interested in my cooking. His idea of dinner was a beer and a bag of potato chips."

"Well, he didn't know what he was missing. This is wonderful." He stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth.

__

Poor man, Delia thought as she watched him eat. _He really needs someone to take care of him._

"I have an idea. Why don't I start cooking for you?"

"Delia, no. I hired you as my lab caretaker, not as my cook."

"But I thought part of the deal of letting me have the apartment was that I take care of everything in the lab after hours. And you're part of the lab, too," she said with a sly grin. "Besides, we both have to eat. It's no trouble for me to cook for two people. And this kitchen has so much more than the one in my place, no offense."

"None taken." Noticing that he had finished his pasta, Delia dumped another pile on his plate. "Well, if you're sure that it won't be any trouble…"

"It won't be. Besides, it's nice having someone who appreciates your cooking."

He eagerly started on his second helping. 

__

Believe me, Delia, I appreciate you more than you know.

---

After dinner, Professor Oak sprawled contentedly on the couch in the living room. "I believe that was the most I've eaten in months." 

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." With a wave, Delia started out of the room. "Well, I'll see you in the morning." 

"Wait." He was having such a good time with her around that he didn't want it to end just yet. "Delia, I was getting ready to watch a video that a colleague of mine sent of a lecture he gave at Saffron University about electric-type Pokémon. Would you be interested in watching it with me?" 

"I don't really know that much about electric-type Pokémon," she admitted.

"Well, all the better then. I think you might learn something." 

Even though she had to go tend to the other Pokémon in the lab, she didn't want to disappoint her boss by not seeming eager to learn more about other types of Pokémon.

"Okay." She sat down on the opposite end of the love seat as he turned on the television.

"Professor Hawthorn is the leading authority on electric-type Pokémon. I think you'll enjoy this."

As the two sat side by side watching the program, Professor Oak found his attention straying more and more towards the young woman sitting next to him. At one point during the program, Delia undid the braids that she normally wore. 

"That's much better," she said as she shook out her hair and let it fall down around her shoulders. "Keeping my hair up like that all day may keep it out of my face, but it gives me a headache after a while."

Professor Oak stared at her in fascination. With a growing sense of unease, he realized that he was becoming attracted to his pretty young assistant. And with that gorgeous auburn hair tumbling about her shoulders, he found himself wondering what it would be like to touch it, bury his face in it.

__

Stop it, Samuel! Stop this nonsense right now! For you to feel like this towards Delia is wrong. Very wrong.

When the program ended a few minutes later, Delia stood up and stretched.

He wished she hadn't done that. He found his eyes wandering over her body appreciatively.

"Thanks for the evening, Professor. I had a wonderful time. But I really do need to see that all of the Pokémon are okay before I go to bed. Good night."

He was ready to tell her that he'd help her with the Pokémon, but realized that he'd probably be better off taking a cold shower. He silently resolved to keep a safe distance from her in the future; otherwise, he was going to end up doing something that he would regret.

---

"You actually _cooked_ for him last night? Since when did you become Professor Oak's housekeeper?" Spencer was incredulous.

"Oh, it wasn't any trouble. The poor man hasn't had a decent meal since his wife died and I was happy to help him out."

Spencer suddenly found himself becoming jealous of his mentor. He had always been fond of Delia and when it became clear that her husband was out of the picture for good, he was planning on pursuing a relationship with her. It had never occurred to him that Professor Oak might be a potential rival for her attention.

Well, he wasn't going to wait any longer; he knew that the time for him to take action was now. "I think someone needs to take care of you for a change," Spencer said. "How about I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"But I think Professor Oak was counting on me to cook for him again tonight."

"Don't worry about him, Delia. He got along fine before you came. Besides, you need to have a little fun now and then. You spend all your time hanging around this place and never go out."

"Spencer's right, Delia." Professor Oak, who had been overhearing their conversation, entered the lab. "Why don't the two of you go out tonight? It'll do you some good to get away from this place once in a while."

"But what about dinner?"

"Don't worry about me. There are plenty of leftovers from that feast you made last night. And don't worry about the Pokémon; I'll see to them tonight. You two go out and have a good time."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I'm sure. Now let's go analyze those Shellder samples that Spencer took yesterday."

--- 

In an effort to impress her, Spencer took Delia to the most expensive restaurant in town. 

"Spencer, this is just so incredible," Delia said in awe as she started on her lobster bisque.

"I'm pleased you like it," Spencer smiled triumphantly. 

"Is this how you used to eat every night?"

"Well, no. The chef here is much more talented than the one we had growing up. But once in a while he'd make us something like this," he said, indicating his filet mignon.

"It must've been nice to have to not to want for anything."

"It wasn't all as nice as you say, Delia. My brother and I were raised by a series of nannies; we rarely saw our parents. We were also quite spoiled, as I'm sure you can imagine; servants waiting on you hand and foot, ready to indulge your every whim."

"But you turned out okay."

"Thanks to Pokémon. My interest in Pokémon forced me to leave home so I could pursue my studies." Spencer took a sip of his wine. "That was the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm much happier fending for myself now, doing my own thing. There's much more satisfaction in working for a living instead of doing nothing but sponging off of my inheritance for the rest of my life."

"You really are an amazing person, Spencer."

"Thanks, Delia. So are you."

--- 

When they arrived back at the lab later that evening, Professor Oak had already gone to bed. He could hear the young couple talking in the hall as they went upstairs to Delia's apartment.

"Well, thanks for a fantastic evening, Spencer. Would you like to come in for a moment?"

"Sure. I'd like to see what you've done with the place."

Professor Oak's heart sank as he heard the two of them enter Delia's apartment.

__

It's for the best, he rationalized as he rolled over and pulled the covers around his head. _They're much closer in age._ _They're good friends. They get along well. Delia needs someone like him to take care of her._

But if it was for the best, then why did he feel so terrible?

"It wasn't easy cleaning up the mess you left behind," Delia said as she closed the door. "But I was able to make this place livable once again."

Spencer whistled as he looked around the pretty little apartment. "I'm impressed. Just say the word and you can be my housekeeper anytime."

"Why is it that you men can't take care of yourselves?" Delia said as she searched the cupboard for a pair of clean glasses.

"Because we know that you women will do it for us," Spencer laughed as he sat on the bed in the middle of the room. "What are you looking for?" 

"A couple of glasses so we can have something to drink."

"Let me help you." Spencer got up from the bed and moved behind Delia. As he reached over her shoulder for a glass on the top shelf, he found himself burying his face in her hair. The combined sensation of that and pressing his body against hers caused him to be suddenly overwhelmed with desire. Forgetting about the glasses, he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips.

__

This is even better than I imagined, he thought as she returned his kiss. Lately he had been having fantasies about her: about what it would be like to touch her, kiss her, make love to her.

At first Delia was surprised by Spencer's actions, but the wonderful sensations brought on by his kisses prevented her from stopping him.

__

It was never like this with Will, she thought as the two ended up making out on the bed. But as Spencer started to undo the buttons on her dress, Delia quickly came to her senses.

"Spencer, no. I…I'm not ready for this. Not yet." She sat up and quickly redid her buttons.

__

Spencer, you idiot! You should've known that it was too soon after her husband left! Now see what you've done? You came on too strong and now you've probably ruined any chance you might've had with her.

"I understand, Delia." Angry at himself for botching his attempt to further his relationship with Delia, he rolled off of the bed and stood up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'd better go."

As Spencer left her apartment, he slammed his fist into the wall.

"Spencer, you idiot! You stupid, stupid fool!"

Professor Oak smiled. He had been afraid that Spencer would spend the night at Delia's place. The sound of his assistant swearing and pounding his fist against the wall was music to his ears.


	8. Chapter 8

Early the next morning, Delia went downstairs to check on a sick Poliwag. As she took a short cut through the lab to get to the water Pokémon area, she was surprised to see Professor Oak having a cup of tea and sitting on the floor next to the sliding glass door that led to the water Pokémon area.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Not at all, Delia. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Well, actually I was on my way to check on that sick Poliwag."

"I just checked on him. He's doing much better." He held the teapot out to her. "Now will you join me for a cup of tea?"

Since she hadn't had breakfast yet, Delia accepted his offer. "Do you always come here in the mornings?" she asked as he poured her a cup of tea.

"Sometimes. I like to come here and meditate. This is one of the most peaceful spots in the lab."

Delia watched the water Pokémon play in the small waterfall nearby. She had to admit that the sound of the bubbling water and the chattering of the Pokémon was quite soothing. "It is rather nice here."

"I like to come here to clear my head. To think about things." He had come here this particular morning to try to sort out his feelings about Delia.

"Maybe I need to start coming here, too." Delia sat down on the floor opposite him.

"Something bothering you?"

"Yes. It's me, Will, Spencer, everything," she sighed. "Spencer kissed me last night."

"Oh." He didn't want to hear that bit of news.

"He also tried to do more than that, but I…I…he's my friend. I don't know if I want to be involved with him like that. I don't want to ruin the friendship we've got now. And besides, after what happened with me and Will, I don't know if I ever want to get involved with anyone like that again."

"Delia, you can't be afraid to fall in love again. If you are, then you'll never be happy."

"I suppose you're right, but I don't know how I feel right now. I'm so confused."

"Well, when I'm confused, I try to relax and empty all those thoughts from my head."

"How do you do that?"

"I'll show you. Close your eyes." She did. "Now relax and try to focus on your breathing. Breathe slowly and let your mind drift." He opened an eye. "Delia, you're not relaxed. Even I can see the tension."

"I'm sorry, Professor. I'm not very good at this."

"Don't worry about that. It takes practice, that's all. Besides, being able to relax will help you when you're working around Pokémon."

"How so?"

He pointed to a Gyrados splashing at the far edge of the pond. "Do you see that Gyrados over there?"

"Yes."

"When that Gyrados first arrived at my lab it was the most vicious one I had ever seen. It was totally out of control. But when I started to have my meditation sessions here, Gyrados gradually picked up on my calm mood. Since Pokémon can sense the moods of the humans they interact with, Gyrados eventually became more manageable. He reached over to the edge of the pond and splashed his hand in the water. The Gyrados swam over to his hand and began nuzzling it. "And now Gyrados and I are good friends. Why don't you have a try, Delia?"

She reached over to touch the fierce-looking Pokémon's head, but it snorted and charged at her. Frightened, Delia nearly tumbled over backwards.

"Are you all right, Delia?"

"Think so. What happened?"

"Gyrados can sense that you're tense. Unsure if you can trust it." The Pokémon swam back to its spot at the other side of the pond. A Persian who had been lurking about waiting to get its paws on a Goldeen or Magikarp slunk around the corner.

"I see you, Persian. Come here." The Pokémon leisurely sauntered up to Professor Oak. Professor Oak started rubbing the cat Pokémon's head and it began to purr. Gradually, he worked his way down the Pokémon's neck and back. The Pokémon sighed contentedly and rested its head on Professor Oak's leg. "Massage is also a good technique for calming unruly Pokémon. This Persian was abused by its previous trainer. It was afraid of humans. Wouldn't let anyone near it. But now…" The Pokémon's eyes were almost completely shut in rapture at Professor Oak's touch. 

"That's wonderful," Delia exclaimed. "Maybe that's what I need." Before he could say anything, Delia moved next to him. "Could you try rubbing my neck a little and see if that helps?"

"Um, I…" This had the potential of turning into something very dangerous.

"Please?" She picked up the hand that was rubbing Persian and placed it on the back of her neck. The cat Pokémon yawned contentedly and curled up to sleep on the floor. Before he could stop himself, Professor Oak's other hand somehow found its way to the back of Delia's neck. It was as if some unseen force was controlling him. 

"You do have wonderful hands, Professor. That feels so good." Delia sighed as he slowly massaged the back of her neck and shoulders.

He fought hard to resist the temptation to move his hands lower on her body. Part of him desperately wanted to stop because he was getting too close to crossing the boundary of what would be considered appropriate conduct with a student, but part of him didn't want to stop touching her soft, warm body. It had been so long since he had been that close to a woman, and it felt so good.

Too good.

He forced himself to take his hands away from her back. His palms were sweating.

"Thanks, Professor," Delia said with a smile. "I feel much better. I always learn so much from talking to you. I'm so glad that I came here."

"Uh, thanks," he said nervously. He waited until she left the room before leaning over the edge of the pond and splashing some of the cold water on his face. Actually, what he really needed now was another cold shower. Spotting one of the fish Pokémon swimming past, he called out to it.

"Goldeen." 

The fish Pokémon's head popped out of the water.

"Goldeen, I want you to hit me with your Water Gun, full-force."

The Pokémon gave him a quizzical look. "Goldeen?" 

"Yes, I know it's an odd request, but do it."

"Goldeen!" The fish Pokémon shot a blast of cold water at Professor Oak, thoroughly drenching him.

"Thank you, Goldeen," he said, wiping the water out of his eyes. "That's much better."

--- 

For the rest of the day, all Delia could think about was Professor Oak's hands touching her, massaging her neck and back. He really did have wonderful hands.

__

I wonder what it would be like if he touched me in other places?

Delia shook her head to clear her mind of the X-rated daydream.

__

Delia, you're crazy. You're not supposed to be having those kinds of thoughts about your boss. Besides, he's so much older than you are. Professor Oak is a nice man who's helping you learn about Pokémon and that's all.

Or was it?

She still had a sense of hero worship about him, although it wasn't as intense as it had been when she had first started working for him. That feeling had gradually been replaced by friendship as she had discovered that he wasn't some sort of living deity or an infallible super genius. He was a man, and a vulnerable one at that. She had to admit that she enjoyed cooking for him the other night. It was rather touching to know that he was dependent on her. 

But now she was starting to feel something more than just friendship for him. And she was starting to sense the same thing from him. She had noticed the way he was looking at her the other night when they were watching television together. 

Delia smiled to herself. It was exciting to think that he might be dependent on her in other ways.

__

But what about Spencer?

The memory of his kisses was still fresh in her mind. And the way he had kissed her, touched her…it had never been like that with Will. Whenever she and Will had made love, there had always been that nagging feeling in the back of her mind that he was doing it just to please himself. She had no doubt that Spencer would be a good lover, but Delia didn't know if she wanted to have that kind of relationship with him. They had been friends so long that in some way he was kind of like her older brother.

But then Professor Oak's words came floating back: _The best relationships often start as friendships, you know._

"Delia?"

Her thoughts were interrupted when Spencer came into the laboratory. He noticed that Delia seemed distant, distracted. After what had happened between them last night, he had decided to keep his distance from her most of the day in order to avoid an awkward confrontation.

"Oh, hi, Spencer."

He smiled nervously. "You looked like you were a million miles away."

She blushed. "Guess I was."

"Were you thinking about last night?"

She nodded.

"I have, too. I just wanted to say again that I'm sorry for coming on too strong. I shouldn't have pushed you into trying to do something that you weren't ready for."

"Thanks, Spencer. That's awfully sweet of you."

"And I just wanted to let you know that I won't pressure you again. That is, if you ever want to go out with me again."

"Maybe we can try again -- going out, I mean -- some other time. Besides," she said with a mischievous grin, "you still owe me dessert. I was so full from all that wonderful food that I didn't have any room for my sachertorte."

"It's a deal," Spencer grinned. "Now I've got to go check on those Omastar artifacts."

Relieved, he whistled a tune to himself while he wandered down the hall. He had been afraid that Delia would've never wanted to see him again. It had taken him all day to screw up enough courage to talk to her.

Delia smiled as she heard him whistling. Then she frowned.

__

Now I'm more confused than ever. I think I'm falling in love with two men at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

"Spencer, you won't believe this! Task a look at this letter that just arrived from Professor Alder. He's so impressed by the work you've done lately on the genetic similarities of Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno that he wants you to come with him on a six-week expedition to the Orange Islands."

"Oh, Spencer, that's wonderful!" Delia congratulated her friend.

Spencer was stunned by Professor Oak's announcement. "Professor Alder? Really?"

"Really." Professor Oak beamed as he handed Spencer the letter. "Professor Alder is the leading authority on legendary Pokémon," he explained to Delia. "It's quite an honor for you, Spencer."

"I'll say!" Spencer read, then re-read the letter just to make certain this wasn't some kind of trick. "And he wants me there in two days? Oh, man."

"You'd better get home and pack right away, Spencer. Don't worry about your work here at the lab. Delia and I will take care of everything until you get back."

Spencer froze. Going away would mean that Delia and Professor Oak would be working together exclusively for over a month. Even though he didn't think that Professor Oak would be foolish enough to jeopardize his career by seducing one of his students, he wasn't entirely sure. Even the strongest man eventually wouldn't be able to resist a pretty young woman living under the same roof with him. And Delia obviously cared for Professor Oak since she was still cooking for him every night. 

But Spencer knew that he couldn't stay. To study with the legendary Professor Alder was a dream come true for him. There was no way he was going to turn down an opportunity like this, not even for Delia.

The morning Spencer left for the Orange Islands, Delia surprised him by baking him a batch of cookies.

"Be sure to tell me everything that happens. I can't wait to see you again!" she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck, Spencer," Professor Oak said as he shook his assistant's hand. "We'll expect a full report on your expedition when you get back."

"Oh, wait." Delia pulled out a small camera from the pocket of her lab coat. "I think I have one picture left on this roll." All morning she had been taking pictures of the grass-type Pokémon so Professor Oak could add them to his database. "Let's take a picture so we can remember Spencer as he used to be…before he became a world famous expert on legendary Pokémon."

Delia set the camera's timer and ran to stand next to Professor Oak. "Everybody smile!" 

As the flash went off, Spencer noticed that Delia had moved her hand so that it was touching Professor Oak's shoulder. 

__

I hope I'm just seeing things, Spencer thought as the taxi arrived to take him to the airport.


	10. Chapter 10

The day had started off badly. Delia, who was still missing Spencer, was starting to feel overwhelmed at having to pick up his share of work. Professor Oak kept reassuring her that it was just temporary until Spencer got back or until he could get another graduate student to help out. 

Then the divorce papers arrived in the mail. Will had filed them without her knowledge. 

__

Guess I shouldn't be surprised, she thought as she put them down on her bed. Will had made no attempt to contact her after running away with Janine.

Later that morning in the lab, Delia was helping Professor Oak restrain a Rattata so he could draw some blood for an experiment. The Pokémon, deciding it didn't want to be restrained, broke loose from her grasp and bit Professor Oak. Pulling the Pokémon off, Professor Oak swore violently as blood gushed from the wound on his hand. He also swore at her for not keeping a firm grip on the Pokémon.

Even though he later apologized to her, his criticism still stung. In an effort to cheer herself up, Delia wandered down to the preserve to visit some of her favorite Pokémon. One of the Doduo, spotting her, made an attempt to jump the fence surrounding the Pokémon preserve and broke its leg in the process. Professor Oak had been alarmed at the sight of Delia's face when she burst into the lab, telling him to come quickly. He had been afraid that something had happened to her. 

"Well, that should do it," Professor Oak said as checked the cast on the bird Pokemon's injured leg. He then noticed the worried expression on Delia's face. "Don't worry, he'll be all right. It's a small fracture."

"It's not that," she sighed. "I feel like this is all my fault. Doduo wouldn't have gotten hurt if I hadn't gone to see him. This whole day has been nothing but one bad thing after another: this, your hand, the divorce papers…"

"Divorce papers?"

"Yes," she said sadly. "Will wants a divorce. The papers arrived today."

"Oh, Delia, I'm so sorry." He felt even worse now for yelling at her earlier in the lab.

"Don't be. I know now that Will never loved me. I just wish I hadn't been foolish enough to marry him in the first place." 

"Delia, you mustn't blame yourself for everything that happened. I…" He stopped in mid-sentence. He was going to say "I hate to see you so sad," but he realized that was something that a professor probably shouldn't be saying to his student. He gathered up his things and opened the corral gate. "It's getting dark. Maybe we should head back to the house."

As they walked back to the lab, Delia stopped for a moment at the huge Pokéberry tree that stood on the top of the hill that overlooked Pallet Town.

"Oh, what a pretty sunset," she exclaimed. "Let's stop for a second and watch." She sat down on the wooden bench underneath the tree. "This is my favorite spot," she sighed dreamily. "I love to come here and watch the sun rise in the morning and set in the evening. Somehow things don't seem so bad when I'm up here."

Professor Oak leaned against the tree trunk. "It's one of my favorite spots, too. That's why I had the bench put there."

"How's your hand, by the way?"

He sat down on the bench next to her. "Well, it may look pretty nasty, but I think I cleaned it up fairly well." He stretched out his right hand to examine the bite wound and to his surprise, Delia took it in her own.

"Oh," Delia said as she gently touched his injured hand. "That still looks bad. Does it hurt?"

"Not so much now," he said with surprise. Things were getting dangerous sitting so close to her, with her hand touching his.

"I feel so bad. This was all my fault." She raised his hand to her mouth and gently kissed it. Even though she may have intended for the kiss to be innocent, the feelings produced by the sensation of her lips on his skin certainly were not. Warmth rushed throughout his body. Before he could stop himself, he slowly caressed her cheek with the back of his injured hand. But rather than being frightened off by his advances, Delia responded to his gesture by leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. A feeling not unlike an electric shock passed through his body. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself kissing her back. Realizing what he had done, he quickly pulled away from her and jumped up from the bench.

"Oh, Delia, I'm so sorry," he said in an anguished voice as he turned away from her. "I had no right to do that. Please forgive me. It was inappropriate."

"Inappropriate? Why?" she asked him with a quizzical look on her face.

"Because, Delia," he said firmly as he stared at the setting sun, trying to avoid looking at her, "I'm your boss, your teacher, and you work for me. Not to mention that I'm also a good deal older than you and should know better."

"You might be my boss, Samuel," Delia said in a low voice as she stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder, "but we're also friends. And weren't you the one that told me that the best relationships often start as friendships?" She pressed her body against his and kissed him again, this time more slowly, sensually.

He wasn't going to be able to take much more. She was so soft and warm. But he had to stop before it was too late. He pulled away from her again.

"What's wrong, Samuel?" Delia asked with hurt evident in her eyes. "Don't you want to kiss me?"

"I'd be lying if I said 'no', Delia." She saw the desire in his eyes.

"Then don't say no," she whispered as she kissed him again. 

He couldn't fight what he felt any longer. As they stood under the tree kissing passionately, Delia started to shiver as darkness fell. 

"Come on. Let's go inside." He took her hand and led her back to the house. As soon as they were inside, his hands started wandering over her body. She started to pull him down on the sofa.

"No, not here," he whispered in her ear. "Upstairs." 

Once in his bedroom, any shred of self-control that he had left completely vanished. It had been over a year since he had been with a woman, and he was hungry for her and her body. He had been fantasizing about being with her for weeks. And now he was totally consumed with the thought of touching her, holding her, making love to her. He could barely control himself as he undid the buttons on her sweater. Being with her made him feel like a teenager again. Delia was so young, so pretty -- just like how Rose had been on their wedding night. 

Except the difference between then and now was that after nearly twenty-five years of marriage, he knew exactly how to please a woman. Delia gasped with ecstasy as he touched her in ways she had never even imagined. She closed her eyes and let herself be carried away by the incredible sensations that were coursing through her body.

__

It never, ever was like this with Will. It was never this wonderful.

---

The next few weeks were incredibly blissful. With Spencer gone, they didn't have to keep their relationship hidden. Mornings were spent working side-by-side in the lab and evenings were spent making love. But they both knew that when Spencer returned from his expedition that they would have to be more careful about keeping their affair a secret. The consequences would be enormous if anyone discovered the truth.

---

"Anyone home?" Spencer stuck his head in the doorway of the lab.

"Spencer!" Delia cried out happily as she jumped down from her lab bench and ran over to hug him. "Oh, I missed you so much! And I like what you've done with your hair." He had decided to let his hair grow long while he was away. 

"I've missed you, too," Spencer said as he leaned forward and kissed her. He had been eagerly anticipating this moment for weeks: finally being with Delia again, holding her in his arms, kissing her. But as his lips met hers, he noticed Delia's reticence. Even though she tried to hide it, it was obvious to him that she didn't want to kiss him. His heart sank. 

"Did something happen while I was away? You seem different somehow."

"How so?" she said cautiously.

"I don't know, just different."

"No, silly. I missed you terribly." She went over to her workstation and handed him a huge stack of papers. "Now get back to work," she ordered him with a grin. "That's all of the stuff I had to do for you while you were away."

"Oh boy, looks like I have a lot of catching up to do." As Spencer sorted through the pile of papers, he watched Delia out of the corner of his eye. She was humming a tune to herself while she tickled the chin of the Caterpie that she was holding in her lap. He noticed that she looked almost blissful.

__

Something did happen while I was gone. He was afraid to ask what.

"Delia, this might not be any of my business, but did you meet someone while I was gone?"

Delia stopped humming and froze.

"What makes you say that, Spencer?" she said nervously.

"The way you're acting. It's like you're in love or something."

Delia's face turned red. 

__

Oh, no.

Delia panicked. She couldn't tell him that she and Professor Oak had been sleeping together for nearly a month. 

__

I don't want to lie to Spencer, but I don't know what else to do.

"Um, uh….Will came back into town while you were gone and we got together. We're talking about trying to work things out." 

Delia felt terrible at the sight of her friend's crestfallen expression. 

"I see," he said quietly. 

__

Oh, Spencer, I'm sorry. So sorry.

"Well, I hope everything works out for you two," he said with false brightness.

"Thanks," she said quietly as she was overcome by a wave of guilt.

---

Later that evening after Spencer had gone home, Delia and Samuel were in bed together.

"I told Spencer that Will and I were talking about getting back together. Oh, Samuel, I feel so guilty for having to lie to him."

"I don't like lying to him either, Delia."

"I didn't know what else to do. If anyone knew about us…"

"Don't worry about that now, Delia," he said as he held her close to him. "Let's just enjoy being together right now."

Delia snuggled against him as he started to slowly caress her body. He really did have wonderful hands.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later, Spencer found Delia asleep at her computer. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up."

Delia opened her eyes. "Oh no, I did it again."

"Are you okay, Delia?"

She yawned as she rubbed her sore neck. "I'm just so tired lately. I must be coming down with something."

"Maybe you should go lie down," he suggested.

"I can't do that, Spencer. I'm already in enough trouble for sleeping in lately." For the last few days, she had been having a hard time getting out of bed.

"Maybe you need to go to the doctor and have a checkup or something." 

"Oh, no, I'm fine, Spencer. Let's just get back to work."

But the next morning when Delia didn't show up at work on time again, Spencer became worried. Normally Delia was an early bird; she was usually hard at work by the time he arrived in the morning. This wasn't like her at all.

"Okay, Spencer, why don't you go on outside to take a look at that new Dratini, and I'll be down in a few minutes to join you. I have to go check on someone...thing." Spencer started outside but changed his mind when he saw the expression on Professor Oak's face.

__

He's probably going to chew her out for being late again, Spencer thought as Professor Oak stomped upstairs.

But when Professor Oak returned a few minutes later, Spencer saw that his annoyed expression had been replaced by a worried one.

"Professor? Is Delia all right?"

Professor Oak was surprised to see his lab assistant standing at the bottom of the staircase. "She's sick, Spencer. She's been throwing up all morning. That's why she didn't show up for work."

"Poor Delia. Maybe I should go check on her." He started up the stairs but Professor Oak stretched out an arm to block his path.

"No, she's resting right now. Let her sleep. Besides, we need to go take a look at that Dratini anyway."

Spencer was so busy outside for the rest of the day taking care of both his work and Delia's that he didn't get a chance to visit her.

--- 

The next morning when Delia finally showed up for work, Spencer was shocked by her appearance. She looked pale, shaky, haggard…like she hadn't slept at all.

"Delia, you look terrible. You need to go back to bed."

"I'll be okay, Spencer," she said in a small voice as she turned on her computer. "I need to get caught up on the work I missed yesterday." 

"Delia, I think you need to see a doctor. I'm really worried about you."

Delia bit her lip. "I went to my doctor yesterday."

"What did she say? Are you all right?"

__

No, Spencer, I'm not. I'm pregnant.

But even though she knew she could confide in Spencer, she could never tell him that she was carrying Professor Oak's baby. The risk was too great. If anyone found out that one of the most famous professors in the history of Pokémon research had gotten one of his students pregnant, the resulting scandal would destroy his career.

"She said it was just a nasty stomach bug that's going around," Delia lied. "I'll just have to ride it out."

__

For the next three months. 

"Sorry to hear that. Do you need anything? Soup? Popsicles?"

Delia smiled at her friend. Spencer was so kind to her that it made lying to him all the worse.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go outside so I can finish putting ear tags on the new Tauros."

Even though it was early December, the day was unusually warm. Delia took off her jacket and sat on the fence that surrounded the corral where the new herd of Tauros currently lived. Spencer helped her round up the bull-type Pokémon so she could place identification tags in their ears. Most of the Tauros had been raised by humans and were relatively docile, but one individual let it be known that it was not going to let anybody get near it.

"Well, looks like we're all done except that one," Delia said as she readied the last tag.

"I don't know about that one, Delia. It looks pretty wild. Maybe we should hold off doing that one until we can get Professor Oak to help us."

"I hate to leave a job unfinished. Why don't you try shooing him over this way?"

"Delia, I don't know about this…" Spencer said hesitantly.

"Please? I'll stay on the other side of the fence and reach through to tag him."

Spencer didn't like the idea, but started over to where the last Tauros stood. At the sight of the unfamiliar human, the bull-type Pokémon snorted and stamped his hoof in warning.

"Darn it!" Delia dropped the tag as she was climbing over the fence. As she bent down to catch it, she suddenly became dizzy; the nausea and vomiting of the last two days had left her weak. She felt herself falling, then her world went black. 

The Tauros bellowed and started to charge after Spencer. As he ran towards the far side of the corral, he saw Delia lying on the ground in the bull's path.

"Delia!" He hurried to her side and threw himself on top of her. The wild Tauros bellowed again as it thundered towards them. Spencer raised his arm to try to deflect the Tauros, but one of the bull's horns caught his forearm. Spencer screamed in pain as the bull's horn tore into his arm. The bull ran to the other side of the corral, stamped its hoof again, and let out a loud bellow as it charged once more. It was going to take care of the human that had dared to disturb it.

Realizing that he was about to be gored, Spencer ducked his head and tried to shield Delia's body with his. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the final blow. At least his death would have some meaning if he died trying to save her. 

"Tauros, return!"

Spencer looked up and saw Professor Oak standing next to the fence with a Poké ball in his hand. The savage Tauros disappeared inside it with a bright red flash.

"Oh my God!" Professor Oak leaped over the fence and pushed Spencer aside. "Delia!" He frantically groped for a pulse in her neck and visibly relaxed upon locating it. "Thank God."

After checking to make sure she wasn't seriously injured, Professor Oak cradled Delia in his arms and turned to Spencer. "What the hell happened here?"

"Delia wanted to finish tagging the Tauros. She asked me to shoo that one over here, but I…"

"What the hell did you think you were doing by letting her near that wild Tauros?" Professor Oak raged. "How could you be so stupid to let her come down here in her condition?"

Realizing what he had just said, Professor Oak and Spencer exchanged horrified glances.

__

In her condition? Delia's pregnant?

Oh my God, why did I just say that?

"Spencer, go call 911."

Spencer stared dumbly at him. He was still numb from Professor Oak's shocking revelation about Delia.

"Damn it, Spencer, go call an ambulance now!" 

Coming to his senses, Spencer hurried to the lab and called 911. As soon as he hung up the phone, he slumped in his chair.

__

Oh, Delia, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? First that no-good husband of hers returns and now she's having that sonofabitch's baby. 

But as Spencer hurried back outside to tell Professor Oak that the ambulance was on its way, Spencer realized that something didn't make sense.

__

If Delia's pregnant, then why is he so upset? He had never seen Professor Oak so angry before. 

__

Unless…

A dreadful suspicion began to arise in the back of Spencer's mind. As he drew closer to the corral, he saw Professor Oak holding Delia in his lap. As he murmured reassurances to her, one on his hands lay atop her abdomen. There was something strange about that gesture, something intimate.

And then Spencer knew.

__

Oh my God! **He's** the father of Delia's baby. 

Spencer suddenly felt weak. Involuntarily, he made a gagging sound that caused Professor Oak to turn and look at him.

"Oh my God, Spencer!" With horror, Professor Oak saw that the sleeve of Spencer's lab coat was almost completely saturated with blood. Spencer then noticed the same thing. In his concern over Delia, he had forgotten about the gash on his arm. "Sit down now!" 

Spencer obediently sat down under the Pokéberry tree that was next to the corral. Professor Oak fished around in the pockets of his lab coat until he located a wad of gauze that he had been using earlier to bandage a wound on a Hypno's nose. He gently laid Delia on the ground then leapt over the fence to his other injured assistant. 

"Damn it, Spencer, why didn't you tell me you were hurt, too?" Professor Oak said angrily as he pressed the makeshift bandage against the wound. "Keep that elevated above your heart. It'll slow the bleeding," he instructed as he frantically tried to staunch the flow of blood. 

"How's Delia?" Spencer asked.

"Not in as bad a shape as you are," Professor Oak grunted. "What the hell happened?"

"The Tauros got me with its horn as I was trying to save Delia."

At the sound of her name, Delia's eyes opened. "Samuel?"

Spencer didn't need any more proof as to who was the baby's father. "Go take care of her. I'll be all right."

"Keep pressure on that wound," Professor Oak ordered as he climbed back over the fence to Delia and took her in his arms once more.

"Samuel? What's going on?" 

"You had a run-in with a wild Tauros."

Then Delia remembered. "Where's Spencer?"

"He's over there against the tree," Professor Oak said, nodding in his direction. "He saved your life."

"Is he okay?"

"I'm fine, Delia," Spencer shouted in her direction, even though the wad of gauze on his arm was now totally saturated with blood and he was starting to feel a bit lightheaded.

"The baby?" Delia whispered.

"Don't worry, Delia. Everything will be all right," Professor Oak reassured her as he heard the sound of the ambulance siren in the distance.

--- 

Spencer came out of the emergency room with his left arm swathed in bandages.

"How bad is it, Spencer?" a concerned Professor Oak asked.

"Nineteen stitches, but no major damage. How's Delia?"

"They're keeping her overnight for observation. I just came from her room."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course." Professor Oak hesitated for a moment. "Spencer, about what I said earlier…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Spencer," Professor Oak said, relieved.

Spencer peeked inside the door of Delia's room. She was lying in bed with an IV in her arm.

"You look like you've had a rough day."

"Not as rough as you. How's your arm, Spencer?"

"Let's just say that I won't be catching any more wild Tauros in the near future."

Delia smiled as he sat on her bed. "Don't worry. I won't ask you to."

Spencer's smile faded. "Delia, why didn't you tell me?"

A fearful look appeared in Delia's eyes. "About what?"

"About the baby," he said gently.

"Spencer, you can't tell anyone about the baby! Please promise me you won't say anything!" she pleaded desperately. "If anyone finds out, Samuel's career will be ruined and I can't live with myself knowing that I was responsible for that."

"Oh Delia, I won't tell anyone." He leaned down and hugged her.

"Thank you, Spencer," she said gratefully.

He wiped away the tear that had fallen from her eye. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," she said quietly. 

"Don't worry, Delia. Your secret is safe with me. As a matter of fact, I have one of my own."

"You do?"

"Yes. I'm leaving."

Delia was surprised. "Leaving? Why?"

Spencer smiled broadly. "Professor Alder wants me to be his research assistant. It's the dream of a lifetime for me."

"Oh Spencer, that's wonderful!" She hugged her friend tightly. "Although I hate to see you go."

"Don't worry, I'll stop by from time to time to visit. I'd better let you get some rest now." 

"Take care of yourself, Spencer."

"Take care of yourself, Delia. You and the baby."

Spencer shut the door and leaned against the wall. For a week he had been agonizing over whether or not to accept Professor Alder's offer. But now there was nothing left for him here. The one thing that would've kept him here was now gone.


	12. Chapter 12

"But Mom," eight-year old Ash Ketchum whined, "why do I have to play with some stupid girl?"

"Because Molly is the daughter of a dear friend of mine, and I say so, that's why."

"Okay," Ash grumbled as his mother rang the doorbell of the Oak laboratory.

"Spencer!" Delia exclaimed happily as her old friend answered the door. As she hugged him warmly, Ash rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Ash. It's good to see you."

"Hello, Professor Hale. Did you bring any Pokémon with you?"

"Ash is Pokémon-mad," Delia explained.

"Sorry, hate to disappoint you."

"Aw, man," Ash grumbled as he followed his mother inside. He had been hoping that Professor Hale had brought one of the legendary Pokémon with him.

A pretty young woman and a small blonde-haired girl were sitting in the living room with Professor Oak.

"Elizabeth! How nice to see you again. And this must be Molly." Delia held her arms out to the little girl, who toddled over to her. "She's adorable!" 

"She just learned to walk last month," Spencer said proudly.

"Hello, Ash."

"Hi, Mrs. Hale." Ash turned his attention to Professor Oak. "Professor?"

"Which one, Ash?" Professor Oak said, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You," Ash continued. "Can I go play with Eevee?"

"Ash, you're going to stay right here and play with Molly," Delia ordered.

"Oh, all right," Ash grumbled. He took out the empty Poké ball that he often played with.

"Ba!" said Molly as she held out her arms in Ash's direction.

"Molly likes balls," said Elizabeth.

"But Mom, it's _my_ Poké ball!"

Delia gave him a warning glance. "Ash, let Molly play with the ball. And be gentle. Remember that she's still a baby."

Ash reluctantly rolled the ball in Molly's direction. The little girl laughed and clapped her hands, then rolled the ball back in Ash's direction. The two ended up having an enjoyable game of catch.

As Elizabeth and Samuel talked, Spencer and Delia wandered outside to the backyard.

"Molly is so adorable," Delia said as the two watched the flock of Butterfree fly overhead.

"Yes. Thank goodness she took after her mother in that department."

Delia smiled.

"Delia, does Ash know the truth about his father?"

"No," Delia said firmly. "We've decided not to tell him until he's an adult."

"But don't you think he deserves to know? Won't it be harder on him later when he does find out?"

"It'll be harder on Samuel now if we tell Ash. Even if we told Ash not to tell anyone, you know how kids are. Somehow it'll eventually slip out, then Samuel's career will be over."

"It must be hard on you to keep a secret like that."

"Of course it is," Delia said sadly, "but that's the way it has to be. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my son and his father."

The sound of giggling and footsteps racing down the hall ended their conversation. Ash was giving Molly a piggyback ride and the little girl was laughing hysterically.

"Look, Mom! I'm a Rapidash and I'm giving Molly a ride!"

"Ash! Put Molly down this instant!"

Spencer laid a hand on her arm. "Don't worry about it, Delia. Molly and I often play the piggyback game." He scooped up his daughter, got down on his hands and knees, and placed her on his back.

"I'm Entei!" he roared playfully.

Ash jumped on his back, nearly knocking him to the ground. "Give me a ride, too, Entei!"

Delia started laughing at the sight of Spencer galloping around the yard on all fours with the two children on his back.

"What's so funny, Delia?" Samuel and Elizabeth had come outside to see where the children had gone.

"That!" Spencer was now wrestling with Ash and Molly on the lawn. Both children were laughing so hard that they had the hiccups. Soon everyone was laughing along with the children.

When Spencer had finished playing with the kids, Elizabeth suggested that they should take a picture to remember all of the fun they had that day. As she set the timer, Spencer picked up Molly and brushed the blades of grass off of her dress. Delia quickly tried to smooth out Ash's unruly hair as Samuel took his place next to her. Elizabeth ran and stood next to her husband just as the flash went off.

"There! Now we'll have something to remind us of the good times we shared," Spencer said as he smiled at his family.

"So will we," Delia said as she smiled at hers.

THE END


End file.
